


堵在村口的三轮车

by lianyunzhiyu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianyunzhiyu/pseuds/lianyunzhiyu
Summary: 双性，超雷。可以骂作者但是不要举报谢谢





	堵在村口的三轮车

他故意的。杰米脑子中只有这一个想法。  
他是故意和自己搭话，故意笑得这么甜美，故意不系校服扣子，故意露出一片春光，故意  
让自己晚上做春梦，故意让自己想着他打手枪。在杰米看来，托比瑞格波这个万恶的小妖精  
做什么都是故意的。  
他一定是算准了自己就吃他这一套，以及他肯定是从初遇就开始算计自己的。  
他们本该是毫无关系的两条平行线，杰米坎贝尔鲍尔是 x 大音乐生中最闪亮的一颗星，托  
比瑞格波是 z 高高三常年占据榜首的万年好学生。天知道他们又没有一个身为历史学家的姨  
婆来介绍他们认识，他们又是怎么会在一个命运般注定的夏天遇见的呢，他们甚至不住在一  
个街区。  
杰米愤愤的想着这该死的一切，还要从百忙之中抽空给托比补习。是的，补习。老天呐，  
他上学时的成绩甚至比我当年都好为什么还要我给他补习，补习什么？架子鼓和吉他吗？不  
过我倒是挺愿意给他补习吹箫的，杰米苦中作乐般的想。  
在大夏天骑车穿过两个街区说不上是什么好差事，尤其是在杰米的父亲刚刚没收了杰米的  
汽车钥匙的时候。他不得不从车库里翻出上高中还是初中时骑得自行车，顶着火辣辣的太阳，  
去给一个甜美的男高中生补习。  
从楼上的窗户里看到杰米的托比立马飞奔下来给杰米开门，他像是一只欢快的小鸟一样扑  
进杰米的怀里，脸上又挂着那种甜蜜的笑容，那种让人无力反抗他任何要求的见鬼笑容。  
“你热吗？渴吗？我去给你拿点东西喝吧，空调已经开好了，爸妈今天都不在”杰米一进门  
托比就过分热情的不停招待他，在被托比推进房间的时候，杰米甚至还有点懵逼。爸妈都不  
在听起来像是什么意味不明的邀请一样。  
这场景有点似曾相识啊，到底是什么时候见过呢。杰米在听托比说话的时候分神的想。  
不过很快他就没时间分神了，他从一开始进门就该注意到的。托比的家居服真是太糟糕了，  
一个好好的高中生，居然在家只穿一件睡袍，这睡袍还该死的短，几乎要连屁股都遮不住了，  
不知道是怪睡袍还是怪托比过于丰腴的屁股，领口还那么大，这根本就是 oversize 的上衣吧！  
希望上帝保佑他穿了短裤，不然我可能就要稍微一硬，以示尊敬了。杰米忧伤的想。  
在杰米从托比房间里的小桌子旁坐下，打开习题册开始给托比讲题的时候，他还在想这个  
小男孩到底穿没穿短裤的这种问题。但是事实证明，人啊，一心不能二用，在讲题的时候杰  
米无意识的就把类似“你只穿着睡袍吗？”这种意义奇怪的问题问出来了。  
意识到自己问了什么的杰米立刻意识到不太对劲，于是补上一句。  
“我想问的是你穿了内裤吗？不对，是睡裤···也不太对··老天哪”  
杰米懊恼的抓抓头发，尴尬的恨不得钻到地上去，因为补习用的小桌子是摆在地板上  
的，旁边就是床，杰米一低头正好看到床底。  
床底也没有什么特别的东西，不过是按摩棒跳蛋和避孕套而已。  
“？？！！”杰米猛地抬头，已经完全放弃了掩饰自己的震惊，当然了，他想掩饰也掩  
饰不住的。  
“你怎么会有这种东西？”杰米的语气包含着他自己都不太清楚的又气又急，但最后  
已经像是愤怒的低吼。托比瑞格波在他的印象里一直都是个规规矩矩的好学生，总是无意间  
引人犯罪那也是自己脑补的太过，最近单身太久的缘故。他的纯洁的小天使怎么说也不应该  
有这种东西。  
“学长你说呢？”托比并没有一点想要认错和想要解释的迹象，而是起身后坐到了床上。  
托比坐下的大概是太急了吧，并没有坐稳，反倒是被颠了一下，又像是故意装出一副柔弱  
无骨的样子似的，随着床垫起伏。好不容易坐稳了之后，这才抬眸，挑着眼睛看向杰米，眼  
神里一半孩子气挑衅一半是赤裸裸的欲望。  
“我为什么不能有呢？”托比甚至笑着说。  
“你这个年纪的学生应该好好学习，不要想这种乱七八糟的事情”杰米走过来努力想摆出  
一副兄长学长的威严，试图用身体接触震慑一下这个不知天高地厚的小家伙，他现在离托比  
有点太近了，近到连对方脸颊上那些闪着微光的细小绒毛都清晰可见。  
“学长，对于你刚刚问的问题，我不太想回答”托比两只手撑着床垫，被杰米压的不自觉  
的向后躲了躲。  
杰米皱眉，不知道托比这个小家伙的思绪又飘到哪里去了。  
“不过学长可以自己看”托比缓缓的张开了双腿，他果然是没穿睡裤，甚至内裤也没穿，  
全身上下只有一件睡袍，双腿之间已经湿润的柔软花瓣，还有抬头的欲望，都昭示着这具身  
体主人隐秘而又直白的欲望。  
仿佛是终于知道害羞了，托比用手背遮着眼睛，整个人都红透了。明明是先开始勾引学长  
的一方。可现在却表现得纯情的过头。  
杰米也被托比过于直白的动作搞得脸红了，他确定自己已经开始冒着傻乎乎的热气，一  
像一只人形番茄一样手足无措。  
“你···你在干什么？？”杰米已经不知道把手往哪里放了，碰哪里都不对，而且杰米  
的老二已经硬到快要爆炸了。  
“学长还问我干什么，学长不记得了吗？”托比的声音有一点点颤抖，但是还是强忍着  
自己的情绪。  
因为杰米整个人压在托比上方。所以杰米清楚的看到这个甜美的男高中生用光裸的小  
腿和圆润的膝盖磨蹭自己的老二，最后甚至用他的脚轻轻踩了一下。随后便伸出手，分开已  
经湿润的雌穴，用绵软的声线说。  
“学长不记得了吗？上一次的时候，即使我喊痛，学长也没有停下呢。”  
记忆回笼的瞬间，杰米就知到坏事了。  
怪不得他觉得托比家里的陈设这么熟悉···原来那天根本就不是一个小女孩啊。事情  
还要追溯到大学生音乐节那天。杰米在演出之后和一群狐朋狗友去了酒吧，也不知是那群人  
往酒里加了什么料，还是纯属自己喝嗨了，他迷迷糊糊的就从卡座旁边捞起一个“小女孩”  
到她家春风一度，最后回自己家还搞了一发。那个“小女孩”还是第一次，呜呜嘤嘤的哭个  
不停，杰米最后甚至还对她说了会对你负责之类的话。不过下一秒他就倒在自家床上睡过去  
了。  
看到杰米愣住了，托比便眯起了眼睛，气呼呼的质问说  
“学长不准备负责了吗！”  
“学长真是个讨厌鬼！”  
看到杰米还是没有反应，托比干脆一把把杰米推倒在地上，拉开杰米的牛仔裤拉链，准  
备自己坐下去。  
杰米无奈的握住托比的腰肢，一边说这样你会受伤，一边开始慢慢的给托比扩张。带着  
些薄茧的手指在外阴慢慢划弄一会，确认可以插入之后便把中指挤入那流水的小口，搔弄着  
柔软多汁的内壁，用拇指按压已经开始充血肿胀的阴蒂。  
“哈····恩·····啊··不要”  
托比敏感的身体耐不住玩弄，在杰米的手指插进去的时候就开始扭腰摆臀，骑着杰米的  
手指一会就把托比弄得快要高潮了。杰米笑笑说急什么，还有大家伙等着你呢。  
杰米耐心的扩张，增加到两根手指之后故意把花穴玩出咕兹咕兹的淫靡水声，还开始断  
断续续的亲吻托比，把纤长的脖颈到柔软的乳头都亲吻了个遍，在白皙的身体上留下一串斑  
驳吻痕。  
尽管杰米有耐心的做前戏，托比还是终于忍受不住高潮了。花穴猛然收紧，紧紧绞住杰  
米的手指，穴内一阵一阵的收缩，媚肉饥渴的缠住手指，仿佛在邀请，在渴求更粗大的东西  
狠狠操进来。填满它。  
在终于确定托比可以承受自己以后，杰米才握住了自己冷落了的性器，在托比的肉洞洞  
口打圈。托比的大腿在发抖，已经再也支撑不住了。壮硕的阴茎抵着狭窄娇嫩的穴口，猛然  
顶胯，杰米这才操开那个饥渴的小洞。  
“你刚才流了我一手水”杰米调笑，然后把托比的软绵绵的抱怨都吻了下去。  
硕大圆润的龟头碾过一层层褶皱，最后艰难的直抵花心。托比彻底没有力气了，维持不  
住骑坐的姿势，狠狠地坐了下去。着一坐反而让杰米的阴茎进的更深，龟头吻到了托比的子  
宫口。  
不可以了····太超过了····太深了·····  
托比向后仰头，脑袋里一道白光闪过。无人照顾的阴茎射出的白灼全数滴在杰米精壮的  
小腹上，花穴喷出来的水也溢满了两人的结合处。  
被这一幅香艳场景刺激的杰米埋在托比穴道内的老二都胀大了几分。杰米一双大掌掐住  
了托比的腰，让托比被迫骑乘，杰米还在托比坐下来的时候恶意挺腰，顶到子宫口前的一块  
软肉还不罢休，直直的要突破那片屏障，进入那个隐秘的禁地。  
‘进不去的····别顶啊····恩······’  
酸涩的快感从小腹渐渐向上蔓延，这种折磨人的感觉让托比想要求饶。他快要忍耐不住  
了，像是要失禁一样的汹涌快意狠狠冲击着他的大脑，除了做爱和之外什么事情都感受不到  
了···  
肉棒最后还是冲破了那片软肉，狠狠的挤进娇嫩的子宫口。孕育新生命的迷地被强制打  
开。这时杰米凑到托比耳边悄悄地说，搞不好你真的能怀孕哦~ 最后托比被射了慢慢一肚子的精液，不过一轮是远远不能平息一个正在上大学的年轻人  
的欲火的，托比又被压在床上后入了一次。做到最后托比已经失去意识了。

 

 

彩蛋：  
真的怀上了，托比变成了刚刚成年的新手妈妈。  
杰米凑到托比旁边，把肩膀放在托比肩膀上，开始商量要给孩子取什么名字

 

又：没带套是作者忘了orz大家要安全性行为哦【滚


End file.
